Zelos' Lucky Day!
by EscapePrison
Summary: ZLD is back and better than ever! Each chapter is another comical day in the life of the infamous Zelos Wilder: lady's man, man's man, man about town! Click here to read the greatest written piece of fan fiction ever! Warning, it's quite lemony!
1. A rather amazing night in Meltokio

**WARNING: THE FALLOWING IS INTENDED FOR ADULT VIEWING ONLY!**

"Yo Sebastian, I'm going out for a quick walk. 'Shouldn't be long!" Said Zelos Wilder, chosen of Tethe'alla, playboy of Meltokio, and, as of recently, world savior. That last bit he was rather fond of. Currently, however, he seemed to be looking for something; for he was scouting around the entrance of his home picking up and moving cutely packaged gifts sent by his various female admirers. 

"Remember, sir, we have guests coming at nine o'clock this evening. Sir Bud, Professor Raine, Little Brat and Duke Bryant I believe- you shont want to miss them." Said the well mannered butler, Sebastian, who stood by the door holding something.

"Yeah, yeah, of course! Now have you seen my-"

"Coat, sir?" Sebastian said, holding out the neatly folded wool coat on his left arm.

"Ahh, yes, there it is! What would I do without you!"

"No idea, sir." This he had said with a smile, a near-nonexistent small smile, but a smile none the less.

"Heh, heh! Okay, I'm off!" Zelos said, putting on his coat and stepping out the door. "I won't be long!"

"I wouldn't doubt it for a moment, sir."

It was cool autumn night in Meltokio city. Zelos Wilder loved these nights so very much, and he had a feeling that this one in particular would be truly magnificent. He was heading down East Avenue when he heard, or at least thought he heard, Sheena's voice coming from a bit further down the road. He was feeling rather curios right then so he decided to see if what he heard really was indeed Miss. Sheena Fujibayashi. Following his sudden streak of curiosity, he continued down the road, stopping in front of a small, and rather cute, little tavern, tagged Cornerstone Pub, with a chalkboard sign hanging from the door which read the fallowing: _This Thursday- Lady's Night Out!_

"What luck!" Wilder chirped. "_Today is Thursday!_"

Zelos gleefully skipped toward the pub as his mind pondered over all the opportunities afoot! The sign had also said something about poker Sundays, and that it was going to have some sort of deal on one of its drinks, _Sheila's passion juice_, but, apparently, Zelos' mind had just stopped reading at _Lady's_. It was here, by the entrance, where he heard Sheena's voice for the second time.

"Faster, Faster!" He was sure of it now, the voice definitely was Sheena's, for he had heard make such noises in during a _previous encounter_.

"Eh! I can't go any faster!" Well damn, now he was just confused, that last bit sounded _exactly_ like Colette!

"Ehh! Ehh! Oh deep-eh!" Just now his life goals went through a complete revision. He had too get inside that pub, for at this very moment, Sheena Fujibayashi, Colette Brunel _and_ Presea Combatir were having some kind of a triple lesbian orgy, so for the hope of any future happiness, he had to join in the fun; there simply wasn't a choice in the matter.

Zelos Wilder opened the door. The room dark, lit only by six faded candles, the temperature, however, was hot. Very hot. It had also been awhile since Zelos' last "fiesta" and room's steamy feminine smell made him quite aroused.

"Zelos," whispered the attractively young voice of Presea, "is that you?"

Wilder turned around and saw the three girls- and damn, were they beautiful! All of the young lady's faces bore the same expression; shocked, scared, intrigued, mischievous, and joyful. I know that such an expression is a rare one, and is rather difficult to picture, but please do trust me; all of the girls possessed it, and it was quite attractive.

Sheena lay on her back, kissing Presea on the lips while Presea pressed her body on top of her, and the blonde knelt down over her, licking Sheena pussy. It was all very pretty; once one saw them one couldn't look away, for one would never want to. Then, all of a sodden the girls started smiling at each other; a young innocent smile, one that would melt your heart in second, make the world smell of pink roses, and force you devote your life to making the wearer of said smile in a constant state of happy. The delightful "prom night" smile was suddenly corrupted by lust and became something much more of one of the naughty category.

Next thing Zelos knew he was completely in the nude; Presea was teasing his johnson by, at an almost cruelly slow speed, rubbing her soft and ever youthful lips against it. Sheena was pressing herself atop him, and, perhaps, sliding forward and back a little, he couldn't really tell at the time, the excitement was all a little much. And Colette was French kissing him gleefully and, well, he wasn't quite sure _what_ she was doing with his left hand. Through all the hysterically obscene love making only one thought crossed Zelos Wilder's mind- what a damned lucky day! He giggled to himself after he thought this.

Colette screamed with joy as she finished what ever in hell's name she had been doing with Zelos' hand, and then crawled over to Presea and tried to kiss her; inadvertently pushing Wilder's _lil'general_ into the younger girls mouth, causing her gag on it, which made Zelos feel very good. He personally wished that blissful chain reactions similar to the previous happened much more frequently.

Zelos then started making girlie pleasure noises, which were more humorous then anything and simply made the girl's giggle, which wasn't an easy task for Presea, given that much of Wilder's manhood was currently sliding down her slender virgin esophagus.

Suddenly Sheena grabbed Colette and through her body against her, thus both girls were sent tumbling off of Zelos. Sheena pinned the blonde down, holding her by the wrests, and started kissing her with vigorous energetic want. Sheena's action of holding Colette in such arrested manner was quite unnecessary, for the blonde would have gladly participated in the love making imprisoned or not; Fujibayashi simply pinned her down because she herself fancied it. She also fancied kissing Colette, which, currently, she was doing allot of.

Presea, little by little, raised her mouth from Zelos' very much hardened johnson, her lips were gently priest against it, which was quite arousing in the least. The pink haired cutie started licking her way up Wilder's chest, sliding her entire body up as she went, until her soft pink clit made contact with his dagger. Then, consequently, the thrusting began.

Meanwhile, Sheena's pleasantly delightful hands were lustfully massaging Colette's breasts, both girl's liked it very much, and considered it a move in a positive direction. Sheena leaned down and blew ever so gently on Colette's right nipple, thrilling her beyond belief and caused her to scream loudly in high spirits. Inspired by the blonde's sudden outburst of content, Sheena became determined to pleasure Colette again, and with more satisfaction, which would prove to be a challenge, because Brunel was quite satisfied already. So rather then go the logical root and simply blow on her left nipple, Sheena instead moved down to the other girl's clit, gave her a daunting glare, and kissed it passionately.

"_Ahh!_ Oh magnificent goddess! Sheena!" When Sheena heard that she was making progress, she slid her tongue inside of Colette's tight, and most likely virgin vagina. She was, however, unprepared for what was to come.

"Yes! Yes! _Ahh!_ Sheena just a little more! _Ahhhh!_" Colette orgasms, presently surprising Sheena with what came. The blonde tasted amazing, and Fujibayashi had no choice, well, at least not much choice, but to treat herself to some more Brunel.

Back to the other couple; Zelos was now thrusting as hard as he could into Presea, who in response screamed with, most likely, pain, but once stopped and asked whether or not to continue, her reply would always be one of an ambitious "yes" and would then bite her lip stare deeply and lovingly into Wilder's eyes, which he appreciated dearly.

Zelos finally climaxes and shoots his _lil'guys_ into Presea, who screams with pleasure and kisses him affectionately. Her young warm lips against his, her cute delicate body pressed against him, and his very recent orgasm; 'twas truly one for the record book. Zelos Wilder actually had such book; it was small and had a tiny pink heart on it. He kept the achievement journal under his favorite pillow, which had a matching design stitched on the front.

The two lovers just lay there for a bit, smiling at each other. Eventually Sheena and Colette, baring a similar smile, wander over to Zelos and Presea and lay down next to them. They all cuddle.

"Wow!" Thought Zelos as he lay there naked with the three most beautiful women he had ever seen, also in the nude, pressed touching against him, "What a work out!"

_**Thanks for reading this chapter of ZLD! I'd really appreciate any reviews or comments regarding the piece, so please, go ahead and click that review button. Thanks a lot!**_


	2. Down by the river

**WARNING: THE FALLOWING IS INTENDED FOR ADULT VIEWING ONLY!**

"Damn, I'm incredibly bored right now." Zelos Wilder thought as he wandered around Lloyd's backyard. The party had decided too stop at Lloyd Irving's house back in Isalia. Lloyd's adoptive father, Dirk, was now the only one who lived there on regular basis. Right now he was busy making something called _Dwarven Pot-Luck Surprise_, which Lloyd and Colette promised would be quite fantastic. They were lying. The house itself was small, but in a cute, homey, inviting kind of way. It was surrounded by a large damp forest and, at least in Zelos' terms, _in the middle of nowhere_.

While Zelos sulked around aimlessly, bewildered by the fact that everyone else seemed to love this exceptionally dull surrounding, Colette Brunel was busy picking out a bikini for her and her friend Sheena's trip to the pond, where they planned to swim 'till sunset, which sounded like a lot of fun!

"Um, Sheena, can you come over here and tell me what you think?" Currently Colette was in the middle of trying on a particularly tight bathing suit, which didn't seem to leave much to the imagination.

Sheena entered the room wearing similar attire. When she saw Colette she became quite amazed of how pretty she looked in her teeny pink bikini, and now could only stare at her in a dazed, love struck fashion.

"Sheena, stop looking at me like that, you're creeping me out!" Colette giggled and playfully pushed the other girl on the shoulder, who, in her current state of bafflement, fell hard to the floor.

"Oh no! Sheena, I'm sorry!" Upon trying to help her friend up to her feet, Colette tripped and clumsily fell on top of her. Sheena, finally coming back to her senses, became again overwhelmed by the feeling of Colette's warm soft body pressed against her, and, full of baffled uncertainty, leaned forward to kiss her friend on the lips. Colette, as one could imagine, was quite surprised by Sheena's move, and for the kiss's first few seconds, she had absolutely no idea what was going on. When she did realize what Sheena was doing, however, she pulled away forcefully, and stared shocked at her friend. Both girls just looked at each other, nether ready to speak. Colette could still taste the other girl on her tongue, her lip's where still flushed from their resent exploit, and her heart still beating a thousand questions, all wishing the answer _yes_. Then something magical happened, Colette kissed Sheena back.

_**Somewhere less fortunate…**_

Lloyd, who had been sent to look for Zelos by Raine, who suspected mischief from his unusual lack of enthusiastic zeal, found him slumped down against an old tree stump a little ways from the house.

"Bored?" said Lloyd.

"Yeah." Answered the Chosen. "There's nothing to do here."

"Well _that's_ not offending." Replied Lloyd sarcastically. "No, but seriously Zelos, if you're bored I know a cool place a little ways down the road." Zelos than looked up at Lloyd with a sort of "_and_" expression on his face. "Yeah, yeah, if you make a right about a half mile down that road back there you'll find this big lake. Me, Colette and Genis used to play down there all the time. It's a lot of fun, you should check it out!" Zelos then got up and turned to look at Lloyd.

"That road?" Zelos asked, puzzledly pointing vaguely where Lloyd had directed.

"Yeah, that one." Said Lloyd, pointing again toward the large dirt path.

"So that one then."

"Yes, Zelos, _right there!_"

"There?"

"Zelos!"

"Tee-hee! Thanks bud, I think I'll go check out this lagoon of yours!" Zelos giggled a little more and hopped off the stump, eager to start this new adventure which, he hoped, would at some point feature beautiful topless mermaids.

"Oh, and Zelos!" Yelled Lloyd as he walked away.

"What?"

"Don't get caught in the rain- it looks like it's going to pour!"

"Whatever buddy! Bye!"

**_Later…_**

Zelos made his way down the dirt path. The area had gotten even damper than before, and was now looking even a little misty. Zelos stopped to look up at the sky.

"Looks like it _is_ gonna rain… _damn_." Then he got this weird feeling that if he turned back now he would miss something truly extraordinary. So he decided to trust his instincts and continued walking.

**_Some time after that…_**

When he finally did make it down to the lake he found that apparently Sheena and Colette had beaten him there, for their clothes were strewn about the nearing path in a very rushed fashion. As he got closer to the lake, he saw that that not only did the girls take off there clothes, but their bathing suits as well. "Hell yeah!"Thought Zelos, picking up a pink bikini top, "Skinny dipping!"He looked out on water and saw the girls splashing each other. When they saw him they started to giggle and then swam out of sight.

"Well _that's_ different." Chuckled Wilder. He than shrugged his shoulders and took a step closer toward the lake. Wilder, not paying any attention to where he was going, tripped on something slidey and fell hard on his stomach.

"Ouch!" Said Zelos in a way that made him sound quite pathetic. When he got back up he found that he had tripped over a beer bottle- an _empty_ beer bottle. This wasn't the only one either, there were at least fifteen more empty bottles lying around the lake's edge.

"Huh," He thought. "Would it be taking advantage of them if- wait a second, what do I care! I haven't shagged in almost a week!"

Within seconds Zelos had stripped off his clothes and dived in to the water, a feat that an impressive history. When he came up out of the water he found both of the girls in front of him making out. Sheena's arms were wrapped tight around the blonde's tight young frame, while Colette rubbed the other chick's clit against her own in a passionately zealous manner.

"Wow!" Groaned Zelos, currently dazedly debating on whether or not this was in fact better then naked mermaids.

Sheena then noticed Zelos, and remembered the penis; a tool quite practical for triggering an orgasm, which was something that she felt like having, so she then broke away from Colette and started toward him. Colette came to a similar realization, licked her lips in a naughty sort of way, which added quite nicely to the mood, and fallowed Sheena over to Zelos. Sheena, wanting him at his best, decided that now would be a good time to, well, slowly bring her face down to his johnson, put her soft young lips against it, and start to move her head back and forth. Her goal, innocently enough, was to simply get him _ready_. Okay, fine, maybe not _innocently_, but you get the point.

Meanwhile, Colette, still quite fond of kissing, which she had only discovered but a few hours before, kissed Zelos devotedly and without flaw while he treated himself, quite undevotedly, to squeezing both of Colette's young, tender and sensitive breasts. It was here where the zesty exposed mermaids dropped to second place.

Zelos was now almost at his climax, but unfortunately for the beautiful Sheena Fujibayashi, who merely intended for him to grow to his prime, not go off, continued to slid her lips invigoratingly forward and back against Wilder's _wild_. Cum dramatically was sent shooting into Sheena's mouth, which caused her to gag with surprise as his sperm, with a very inconsiderate attitude, discharged down her throat. Sheena quickly slid his johnson out of her mouth and coughed, but was then hit again with Zelos' cum, which flew through the air, landed smack on her face, and ended up covering, for the most part, around her mouth, which, in Zelos' eyes, made her look quite delightful.

She was about to start coughing again when Colette suddenly moved down and started kissing her vigorously while walking forward to a more shallow portion of the lake. Whence there, she pushed Sheena onto her back, who let out a tiny cough, and began kissing her again. Sheena was uncomfortable, quite out of breath, and needed a break, but found that an intermission was not one of the things on the blonde's agenda, for she couldn't get up on account of Colette groping her breasts, which were also in the mood for a quick break. So the steamy girl on girl action continues _somewhat_ against Sheena's will.

Meanwhile, Zelos, who was just coming back to his senses after possibly the happiest he has ever felt, saw a hot female butt moving side to side not too far away from him. The beautiful lady arse belonged to Colette's, who was holding it up to keep Sheena down and pressed to the ground. Why she was moving it side to side I'll leave to you. Without hesitation, Zelos ran and thrust his lil'general into the blonde's ass. At that moment it started raining.

Colette screamed in pain and fell hard on to Sheena, who then tried to get her off. The attempt was _crushed_ however, for the fact that both the girl's and Wilder's weight was atop her. The lovely Miss Fujibayashi began to run out of breath as preoccupied Zelos Wilder humped the not so enthusiastic Colette _in the wrong hole_. Colette, who was beginning to find the pain a little more bearable then before, finally toke notice of Sheena, who was gasping for breath, and with quite compellingly energy, pushed herself backward, which freed Sheena, thrilled Zelos, and pissed herself off, realizing how deep she just let Wilder ride her.

Sheena, tired from her last near death experience and glad to finally be able to take her break, sat down next to Colette's face, laid back, and opened her legs wide, revealing her quite deliciously wet pussy. Colette assumed that this was an invitation, pressed her lips against Sheena's clit, and slid her tongue, with much sudden force, into her. Sheena gasped, amazed how good this felt, and pushed Colette's head deeper, who kissed and licked her friend's clit further, quite happy to please her. Zelos was busy riding the blonde's back end, who had now groan rather fond of this new feeling, and decided to let him continue with his ass fucking.

Zelos _hit_ his climax _hard_ and squeaked "Hallelujah!" quite loudly, most likely inspired by his recent encounter with bliss. Colette also squeaked in delight, which sounded discomfortingly similar to Wilder's own cheery high pitched out burst. This did not bode well for him.

Seeming to be fallowing the trend, Sheena orgasm moaned with glee as well, and cummed all over her pretty pal's face. As a reward, Sheena leaned down and kissed her gently and lovingly on the lips, tasting a little of herself in Colette's mouth, which she liked a lot more then one would believe her to. It was a very sweet thing to see, Zelos could tell you.

_**A questionable amount of time later…**_

After hours of their fun and games, the three adventurers started back up towards Lloyd's home.

When they finally made it back, Zelos kissed goodbye to the girls and walked over to Lloyd.

"Thanks bud!" Zelos said with a big grin on his face, the one that he only used after he did something _very naughty_.

"Thanks for wha-" Before he could finish, he saw Colette and Sheena walking oddly toward the house, in a _used_ sort of fashion, giggling and holding hands. They both looked quite _naughty_ themselves.

"NO WAY!" yelled Lloyd. He turned and stared at Zelos who simply patted him on the back, laughed, walked over too his tree stump, and toke a nap.

_**Thanks for reading this chapter of ZLD! I'd really appreciate any reviews or comments regarding the piece, so please, go ahead and click that review button. Thanks a lot!**_


	3. While at Zelos' pad

**WARNING: THE FALLOWING IS INTENDED FOR ADULT VIEWING ONLY!**

Previously, Raine and Genis Sage's house had been burnt down to ashes by the not-so-friendly hands of the Desians. This was unfortunate. The beautifully mysterious Raine Sage had no where to call home, and more importantly, no where to sleep. This was indeed also quite unfortunate. She, obviously, had some things to work out. Her first idea was to travel to the grand city of Meltokio, and there, most likely, she would find an inn. She hadn't known, however, that a widely known parade celebrating the city's love for a fruit most commonly known as the cantaloupe melon would be active for the next few weeks, and that just about every inn even remotely near the city had been booked for some time. This was, yet again, quite unfortunate. Why she simply didn't ask Lloyd and Colette, Regal Bryant, or any of her other friends if she and her little brother could visit until more proper stay became available is known only to her, but my guess is that she was simply a little too proud for her own good, or that she lacked means of contact.

Raine was about to give up hope when suddenly, and quite coincidentally, our hero, Zelos Wilder, lady's man, man's man, man about town, approached with a proposal. The pitch was an invitation to his home, which she would stay until she felt ready to leave. His charming smile got the better of her, and she toke him up on his, currently, reasonable offer. Please take note on the fact Zelos' house isn't really a _house_, but instead much more of a mansion sporting nine bedrooms, a master bedroom, six bathrooms, a large tea room, a fencing hall, dinning room, study, pool complete with a Jacuzzi, a garden of roses and a grand kitchen, which on early Saturday mornings Zelos Wilder likes to make pancakes. Zelos was very happy that Raine agreed to stay him, but, however, was not quite as excited to have Genis Sage around, whom he had poor relation with.

After about two weeks later, or, by Wilder's time, fourteen beautiful girls later, Raine decided to invite Colette over for dinner, for she hadn't seen her for quite awhile and missed her a great deal. She was also feeling rather lonely, and Zelos' constant flirts and innuendoes couldn't exactly be called company. Genis hadn't been much company ether; he had been currently focusing all of his time in the grand kitchen, marveled at all of the cooking opportunities afoot.

Raine, for reasons of her own, didn't tell anyone else about Colette's coming over that night, so when she showed up at the there were, as you probably have guessed, some complications. Genis had previously fixed a wondrous meal which had consumed much of his day, but had only barely fixed enough for three people, so the table had been set for just that amount. Complications indeed. Zelos, however, quickly came to the rescue and decided that it would only be fair (for he, lately, had seen _much_ more of Colette than anyone else) if he would go out to town by himself for dinner, and leave the home cooked meal to the two girls and Genis.

After Zelos left the banquet commenced, and damn, was it wonderful. The boy had out done himself tremendously! Sweet potatoes and soft pink onions over steamed rice, fresh bread rolled with baby capers and dried red pepper, and a glorious fruit salad consisting of fresh strawberries, cantaloupe melon, raspberries, pineapple, and peaches. Zelos also had, as one could imagine, a large and rich assortment of rare wine, which Raine and Colette didn't hesitate to take advantage of.

When Genis finished his dinner, he found that he was quite tired and decided to go off to bed early. Colette and Raine, however, continued wine and chatting, both enjoying each others company. Many hours of talk later, Colette suddenly became aware of the time, discovered that it was getting quite late and she should probably go home.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go." Colette said with slight disappointment in her voice. She felt that the evening was missing something, but wasn't sure what.

"Well, it doesn't _have_ to be, you know." Said Raine, who was smiling extremely seductively, which made Colette feel uneasy.

"Now what do you mean by that?" asked Colette as she tilt her head to one side.

Contemplating an answer, Raine dicded that the best move wasn't talk, but rather action. She then lunged at Colette and began to kiss uncomfortably hard on the lips, and forcing her tongue into the very much surprised and unwilling younger girl. Before Colette could react, Raine's hands started to poetically, yes poetically, embrace her breasts, while she began pushing her leg up against the blonde's clit. This was all very sudden, and quite unorthodox.

Colette tried to brake away as best she could, but found that Raine's hold on her was much too great. Raine then grabbed Colette's dress and pulled it down quite forcefully, leaving her in nothing but her small, and ever so translucent bra and panties set, which she was very found of, for they made her feel much like a princess would coming back from her honeymoon with prince charming, which is not a feeling one would ordinarily pas up.

Still deeply kissing her friend, Raine made her way toward the study, leading Colette who didn't have much choice in the matter. When they finally got there, Raine pushed the blonde onto sofa and, quite literally, ripped off her panties and slide her tongue into Colette's, very much quite possibly virgin pussy, you never _really_ know. Colette screamed in horror of what was happening to her.

"Oh, my god! _Ehhh! Ehhh!_ Stop it, Raine, please st-_Ahhhhhh!_"

Raine pressed her lips against Colette's clit. She gently kissed it before sliding in her tongue in once more. The blonde started to cry. She didn't know what was happening, it was all so new and different, and she hadn't experienced anything like it before. Raine, however, continued making out with her friend's clitoris, unaware of the girl's emotional state. Colette was about to try and get Raine out from inside of her, but then, all of a sudden, without much warning at all, she began to enjoy the ever sensual feeling os Raine's lips against her soft sweet pussy. What before was uncomfortable and upsetting, now seemed wondrously magically fun! She loved the feeling of the Professor's warm tongue inside of her, and she didn't want it to end!

"Ohhhh Professor! _Ahhhhhh! Emmm!_"

Raine smiled and grabbed Colette's butt and push toward her, thus she force herself deeper into the blonde's wet pink pussy. Both girls benefited from this.

"_Ahhhhhh!_" Colette climaxed, drenching Raine with her sweet, sweet self.

Raine ate out of Brunel, while Colette giggled with pleasure. After she finished, the Professor liked her way back up Colette, and then kissed her again.

At first Colette tried to break the kiss by pushing as hard as she could against Raine's breasts, but then found this to be useless. She then tried pressing on Raine's pussy too, but this only seemed to intrigue her. She wanted the kiss broken because she could taste herself in Raine, and it disgusted her beyond belief. But then, suddenly, again, Colette realized how great she, herself, her own _self_ tasted! She loved also the feeling of the Professor's warm lips against hers, so soft! She said to herself, "Yum! I taste so good!" I have since found out, to my absolute complete surprise, that this was _not_ the first time Colette Brunel thought this. Like you, I'm puzzled by this.

Their hot girl on girl kiss broke after what seemed like a millennium. Actually it didn't, because nether girl was very bored, but it did seem like awhile. Both gasped for breathe, but hating the loss of contact, Raine moved in for another kiss, but instead Colette two fingers on her lips, stopping her, smiled, licked the other chick's lips insead, got down to her knees, unbuttoned Raine's top, and pressed her cheek against Raine's left breast. She slowly let her lips graze the tip of the Professor's extremely erect nipple.

"Tee-hee! Colette, quit teasing!" Raine giggled down at her. Colette responded to this like any hot, nearly naked, horny, quite possibly lesbian chick gently licking another girl's nipple would, or at least one would most likely assume would.

"Oh my! Colette! _Ahhhhhh!_"

She began to suck on her it.

Colette's young lips curved around Raine's nipple, her fingers slid into her hot, wet clitoris; the door opened.

In came Zelos with a smirk on his face and a girl in his arms. The young lady was named Presea Combatir. She had the body of girl, but the heart of woman, and was also hands down the cutest girl in all of Tethe'alla. She had stopped at a Meltokio bar that night and our hero, Zelos Wilder, had just happened to be strolling past. After a lot of talking (and _not talking_) Zelos and Presea had decided to start going out. And also most likely _in_ for that matter, but on with the story. After their fun and games in the pub, they ventured back to his place for some more "_talking_". Now they were both staring at Colette and Raine, who hadn't noticed them yet, and were still having sex.

The couple stood there for a few minutes, watching the other couple's feurieus love making, to bewildered to say anything, until Presea finaly broke the ice.

"So Zelos, would you like to join the fun?" asked Presea with an extremely naughty expression on her face.

"You're a dirty bitch, you know that!" Said Zelos, regaining his smirk.

Presea then leaned forward and kissed Wilder, while pressing down ever so gently on Zelos Jr. He had to admit; just kissing Presea was better then gazing up at a sunset rainbow. This was saying a lot, for sunset rainbows were his favorite kind.

Their kiss broke, and then they started taking off each other's clothes. Both naked, they made their way quietly toward the other two. About half way there, Presea realized that she was much hornier then she had thought, and couldn't wait any longer. She then jumped on him, pushing him to the ground, bombarded him with kisses, and licked her way down his lil'general.

Presea's young pink lips pressed hard against Zelos' penis made him giggle in excitement. She smiled and slid his equipment far to the back of her throat, making her choke a little. Presea then began sucking as hard as she could on Wilder's wild.

"Wow! _Preseaaaaaaaah!_" Squeaked Zelos.

She slid her hands back and forth across Zelos' johnson, still sucking and licking, which made him giggle _"tee-hee"_ and fall to the floor, paralyzed. Presea loved doing this to Zelos, she thought it was funny. Zelos orgasmed, and sent sperm shooting into Presea's mouth. She smiled again, let go of his cock, and tilted her head back to let his cum slowly slid down her throat. She then licked her lips and swallowed. The whole act was magnificent to watch, and was something that he would treasure always.

"Yum! _Zelos!_" Giggled Presea as she slid herself onto his lil'general and kissed him agin. Zelos, now sure of his next move, rolled over on top of Presea and began thrusting into her, causing her to scream out in enjoyment.

"Yes! Oh yes! Zelos use me-_Ahhhhhh!_" Zelos was now thrusting as hard as he could in to her, and loving every second of it. There was something truly amazing about young pretty Presea's pussy, the feeling of her, so warm, tight and soft, her very aroma- oh, sorry, I got a little too excited there, let me continue. Coincidentally, they both climaxed at the same time. The lovers smiled and kissed each other, both in a state of blissful incomprehension.

"Heh, that was fun!" Said Zelos, panting with enjoyment.

"Yes, it 'twas... But what of them?"

Zelos looked behind him and found that apparently Colette and Raine had been watching their resent escapade, and were now looking at them with a sort of "_what now, cuties?_"expression on their faces.

"So, what do you two think about taking a shower with us. _I think_ it could be a lot of fun." Raine said with the same extremely seductive smile as before. Zelos and Presea then looked at each other, their eyes both got big and a smile crept across their faces. They looked up at Raine and nodded _yes_.

_**Wow! Awhile after that…**_

Zelos awoke the next day to find himself laying in a bathtub.

"_Damn!_ What happened last night?" Zelos then looked around and found that he was ontop of Presea. Colette and Raine were lying next to him. They were all naked.

"Oh yeah! I remember!" He said aloud, with a slight chuckle in his voice. Presea woke up also and smiled up at Zelos, biting her lip in a way that made her look very cute.

At that moment the bathroom door suddenly swung open and Genis Sage walked in.

"OH MY LORD!" yelled Genis as he looked around the room, horrified. After what seemed like a millennium, but again, was not, Genis, with his mouth open and eyes wide, quite possibly with fear, pulled himself together and said sarcastically, "Well you could have _at least_ invited me you know!"

Everyone laughed and Zelos and Presea started kissing again.

_**Thanks for reading this chapter of ZLD! I'd really appreciate any reviews or comments regarding the piece, so please, go ahead and click that review button. Thanks a lot!**_


	4. Why the Triet desert is so damn hot

**WARNING: THE FALLOWING IS INTENDED FOR ADULT VIEWING ONLY!**

Triet Desert was hot. Very hot. After many hours of trekking across the very, very hot desert sand of Triet, the party decided stop for the night, for they were all quite exhausted, and began to set up little tents.

"Damn, it's so hot here!" Whined Zelos Wilder, the flirtatious Chosen of Tethe'alla. He did have a point, though the others decided to just ignore him.

"Hot, hot, hot! So damn hot! Why dose this place have to be so _hot!_" Wilder continued to whine in this relatively annoying manner while he lay on his back, against the sand, arms and legs outstretched, with his eyes closed. Despite the other's displeasure with his constant complaining and lack of usefulness, for they were setting up the tents while he, himself, lay on the ground with lifeless attitude, Zelos was having a time out it, enjoying his protest against the sun sufficiently more then he expected he would, and his original expectation was quite high.

"Would you shut up, help us with the tents, and, for god sake, stop saying _hot!_" Said Sheena Fujibayashi as she stood over him, glaring, and with a foot ready for any needed kicking of the face, which, she guessed, knowing Zelos, would probably be very soon.

"…Tee-hee, dose it _make you hot_—Ouch! Okay, okay, I'll stop!" Zelos got up to help with the construction of the tents as Sheena stormed off, still giggling to himself at his resent play on words, which actually wasn't that funny.

After they finished setting up the tents Zelos walked over to Sheena, who was sitting down with her legs crossed, sweating, while an ice cold drink set pressed against her clit. Very sexy. "So, who's sleeping with whom?" Zelos said, smirking and nodding his head while he made a clicking sound with his mouth and pointed at her. That, as you could probably deduce, really pissed her off.

"Excuse me?" Yelled Sheena, again forced to glare at Wilder.

"Well, there are only two beds per tent, so…"

Sheena was about to start to yell at Zelos again, but Professor Raine cut her off. "He dose has a point, who'll be rooming, or should I say 'tenting', with whom?" Raine looked as though a peace of her had just died, and vowed to never again agree with Zelos Wilder.

Presea Combatir, the youngest girl of the group, quickly answered before anyone else had the chance. "I would like to rest in Zelos' tent for tonight." There was hint of a smile as she said this.

This made Zelos giggle, and made Sheena got even angrier.

"Um, alright… Anyone else have bunking requests?" Raine said to the others, though still eyeing Combatir suspiciously.

"I want to sleep with Colette! Wait- No- I mean-" Lloyd stopped himself from talking, possibly involuntarily.

"Okay! Me and Lloyd can share one!" Colette said, grinning, as she usually dose, with completely innocent glee.

"Fine, Lloyd, you and Colette can share a tent. As for the rest, Sheena and I will share one, and so can Regal and Genis. Good night everyone." Finished, Raine walked to her tent.

**_Later…_**

Zelos toke off his clothes and got into bed. Presea toke off her clothes too, but with her back facing Wilder, leaving much to his imagination, and then got into her pajamas, which were pink with little smiling white bunnies on them. The tents, conveniently, each had two beds, one for each person. Zelos got all snuggly in his, putting extra soft and puffy pillows and blankets on top. _Snuggly, juggly, bubbly!_ Giggled Zelos as he fell into a deep sleep.

_**Later that night…**_

Zelos woke up, feeling a small warm female body on him. He groggily opened his eyes to find cute little Presea on top of him.

"Presea-"

She cut him off, whispering _Shhhhh_ into his ear. She smiled, blushed, and pressed her body harder against his. This is when Zelos realized that Presea wasn't wearing anything either. Zelos was now quite awake.

"Hot Damn!" Squeaked Zelos, while the pretty pink haired girl moved forward and kissed him. Her kiss, as one would come to expect from a beautiful, naked, young lady such as herself, was far beyond excellent, putting Zelos into an almost dreamy state of mind. This might also have been simply because he had just now woken up and had yet to sip down a good vanilla latté, but, never the less, she was a good kisser, which was fortunate for both of them. Their kiss broke, and Presea smiled again. She started licking her way down Zelos' chest, and then finally met with his gibble. "_Wow! That sure dose feel good!_" Thought Wilder as Presea started licking up and down his, now, props to the previously described kiss, hardened johnson. After getting it nice and wet, she scooted herself back on top of him, kissed him again, and let his lil'general slide inside her warm, tight, and quite inviting pussy.

Zelos gilded his hands up and down Presea's tantalizing body, which was now greatly hot in temperature. She was quite possibly as perfect as perfect could be, which indeed is a rare feat and deserves a round of applause. Zelos then slowly rolled over, resting himself on top of her. His first assumption was that he might be too _much_ for her, but Presea smiled and kissed him again, thus changing his assumption to one of promised bliss without complication. Zelos, now aware of his only true purpose, of what he thought was his only true purpose, began trusting into her.

"Oh my god! Zelos!" Presea yelled out. It was hurting her exceedingly, as first times do, but it was much too splendid to stop. Zelos, on the other hand, wasn't hurting at all, which was a good sign, because if he was that be really, _really_ weird, and in some respects even frightening, and I wouldn't write about him anymore, so, thankfully, he wasn't. Actually right then Zelos Wilder was in a state of extraordinary bliss. Happiness sunshined through his body, he had never felt so good in his life. He was so _gosh darn_ happy that a single tear trickled down his cheek. It would be best if we didn't criticize on this and pretended that we are unaware of the tear's occurrence in any way.

"Zelos, I need your magic!" Presea moaned, looking down on him with a smile that no man could ever, in any scenario, refuse.

"Okie dokie!" Squeaked Wilder through clenched teeth. Without fail he promptly doubled his thrusting tempo.

"Good lor-_Ahhhhhh!_"

In another tent… 

"Damn! Who in the hell is making all that noise!" Screamed a very angry Sheena. She got up and looked down at Raine who was completely passed out and snoring loudly, which was quite amusing to watch because she did not look the type to have said sleep disorder. "That's it! I'm going to find those noisy motherfuckers, and when I do, I'll, I'll…" She then left her tent and made her way toward Zelos and Presea's.

Back in that other tent… 

"Yes, Yes, give me more Zelos, give me more!" Presea said and then, as if cued by beautiful half-naked lesbian angels, gleefully purred. Zelos was thrilled. "_Hells yeah! I just made a woman purr! Purr for fucks sake! Better go check that one off the ol' achievement list! Heh, heh, heh!_

"Halleluiah!" Zelos yelled in excitement. He didn't have to yell that out, but simply felt the mood was right for such an out burst.

"Oh my god!" Sheena had just opened the door and found Zelos and Presea in quite an attractive, and rather unique, position. The two lovebirds stopped and looked at Sheena; they were both a little afraid of her, yet also both turned on; the combination was inspiring.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! She's like fucking twelve years old!" Screamed Sheena who at this time was quite horrified. The three of them stared at each other, all wordless. Finally, after what seemed like… well… awhile, Presea whispered something into Zelos' ear, who then smiled and said, "So Sheena, want to _join in?_"

Sheena was about to scream the word "no" in more or less everyway she knew, but then the heat of their passion crept into her heart and she simply couldn't refuse. Either that or, seeing as she had just woken up, was just too tired and didn't know any better. Sheena looked back at Zelos, who was wiggling his eyebrows up and down like some sort of idiot, and nodded yes. She then walked over to them and sat down.

"So, what games do we want to play?"

**_A wee bit later…_**

Zelos' tongue was in Presea's clit, and his cock was sliding in and out of Sheena. Both girls were screaming in happiness. So was Zelos, but with great difficulty from his position. They all climaxed at the same time, which is, indeed, quite unlikely but still possible, and fell on to bed with giggles. Overjoyed with comfort, the two girls started making out. Presea climbed on top of Sheena, pussy against pussy, and began French kissing her. The French really know their stuff, I must say.

They broke away only for a second, just to smile at each other. Back to kissing, Presea fondled Sheena's breasts, making her smile and deepen the kiss. The girls closed their eyes, then with great surprise, yes, I'm aware that that rhymed, Zelos put his lil'general between the girl's kiss, forcing their lips on it.

"You want it like _that_ do you!" Sheena said, licking her lips.

"Yes he dose!" Said Presea as she started licking his manhood.

"Tee-hee!" Zelos chirped.

Sheena started licking the side of the chosen's equipment. _'Twas like a midsummer night's dream_. The girls then started kissing each other again, but letting his dick stay in-between, which, for Zelos, was quite soothing.

"Wow!" Zelos yelled out as he orgasmed, shooting himself all over chick's faces, who giggled in amazement, excitement, slight irritation, and surprise. Sheena got back up and started kissing Zelos, who was still in a state of blissful daze. Wilder decided that now would be the best time to massage Fujibayashi's breasts, who pleasure moaned in response, and, like before with Presea, deepened their kiss.

It was here, while in the middle of this extraordinary sex extravaganza that Zelos, tired from all of his sexual fun, suddenly fell into a deep wondrous sleep. The girls were a bit disappointed at Wilder's sudden absence, but decided to _make_ the most of the situation and _made_ out for about an hour, then gleefully climaxed, ending for now their lesbian fun and joined Zelos on his extra comfy bed and toke a nap for the night.

_**Thanks for reading this chapter of ZLD! I'd really appreciate any reviews or comments regarding the piece, so please, go ahead and click that review button. Thanks a lot!**_


	5. Tied up at Los Diego Manor

**WARNING: THE FALLOWING IS INTENDED FOR ADULT VIEWING ONLY!**

Meltokyo- the city that never sleeps! There's no place quite like it, I'll tell you that! The city is known for it's rather "unique" nightlife, parties of no compare. I can recall one lasting until ten o'clock the next mourning, which ended with everyone getting naked and making pancakes; lots and lots of pancakes. The party previously described was one Zelos Wilder's own, and I might add that the pancakes where his idea, though I think 'twas Presea Combatir who was the first to cover herself in maple syrup. Ahh, what good times were these indeed! This story begins in one of these joyous fiestas, at about half past midnight…

_**Los Diego Manor, Meltokyo…**_

A large muscular man with a thick mustache and a rather comical grin on his face saw Zelos Wilder coming into the club by means of the back entrance; one restricted to be used only by individuals of great importance, and, if you asked Zelos, he very much qualified to pass. "Zelos, my man, finally you're here! I've been tell'in everyone 'bout cha!" The _enormously _cheerful man darted, or rather _cannon balled_, toward Zelos, arms out stretched for a friendly, and most likely somewhat painful, hug.

"Heh, heh, heh! Moreese, don't get too excited, I can't stay long!" Zelos said, laughing, as he felt one of his ribs cracking, a sensation not nearly as pleasant as one would expect, assuming that one expected something very much of the unpleasant genre to begin with.

"Oh don't tell me that, you just got here! I'll miss ya too much!" Said Moreese, also laughing, but loudly, and in a somewhat frighteningly manner.

"Sorry buddy, you know me! _Mr. man about town!_ I got stuff to do."

"Fine, fine, you win man, you win! I'll have to see you another time then, ehh?" Moreese said, letting Zelos go, who coughed quite violently.

"Of course!" Zelos said, clearing his throat, "We'll have to have another of those crazy pillow fights with the _ever excitable_ young ladies of _Rosamund's Inn!_" Zelos smirked, nodding rather entertainingly.

"Heh, heh! Good times mate, good times!" Moreese patted his friend hard on the back, quite possibly breaking another of Zelos' ribs. "Oh, and Zelos, one last thing, before I forget, there 'trus some 'un wait'n for ya in the dance room. Real attractive gal… Sheena I think her name was."

"Now what would I do with out cha!" Zelos said, chuckling, and walked off.

"_Hummm, Sheena?"_ Zelos thought to himself,_ "This could get intrusting… I just hope she doesn't go demonic banshee and smack me… again…"_

_**In the ballroom…**_

"Zelos! There you are!" Sheena muttered, storming toward him.

"Yes, yes, _here I am!_" Zelos smiled, leaning back, putting his arms into the air.

"Just shut up for a second okay! Now fallow me." Sheena was looking very sexy tonight. She was wearing a tight red dress, made of what looked like light, slightly transparent, silk scarves.

"_Oooo!_ So exciting! What will happen next!?" Sheena didn't even bother responding; instead she grabbed his arm and pulled him (with surprising strength) to the back of the room.

When they got there, Sheena pushed Zelos against the wall. Wilder was most likely about to joke again, but Sheena gently pressed two fingers on his lips, which, quite obviously silenced him. Zelos looked at her with an puzzled expression, for he was not ordinarily treated like this by Sheena; something just didn't feel right, usually being at such a close distance to her resulted in pain, something that, other the his recently ruptured ribcage, he wasn't feeling.

Sheena then pressed her body against his, wrapped her legs around him, and then kissed him gently on his bottom lip. She then went in for the whole thing and grabbed the back of his head, pushed it into hers, and deeply kissed Zelos with extraordinary passion. After both of them nearly ran out of breath, she let go, slowly opened her eyes and looked deep into his.

"…Wow… Groovy…" Zelos muttered, still in a deep state of shock.

"Bye-bye Zelos." Sheena said with a silly grin on her face.

"Whaa?" Zelos smiled, tilting his head to the side. "Wait, why do you have a frying pan?"

_**BANG!**_

"…Ughhh, my head… Ouch… Whaa… What… What the fuck!?"

Zelos lay on a big, soft and cuddly bed, with both of his arms tied to each bedpost. Zelos also had a big bump on the back of his head. Well that most have hurt; goddamned frying pans.

"What kind of cruel ass world is this where a guy can't even make out without being attacked!? Really, what the hell--" Zelos, abruptly, stopped talking. In front of him, at the end of the bed, was Sheena, now _without_ her red dress, and Professor Raine Sage.

Oh, and they were both making out.

Locked in each other's arms and tumbling back and forth at the end of the bed, the two chicks were without question _getting it on with flair_. Sheena's hands were, currently, clutched to Raine's breasts, while the Professor, seemed, at Zelos' position of view, to be gently attempting to slid two of her fingers into Sheena's clit. Their soft wet female lips pressed, with _intense energy_, against each other, their tongues pleasurably investigating the other girl's mouth. Sheena interrupted their _intense_ kiss by bringing her head back, then kissing her gently below the lips and finally began licking down the Professor's neck, to her bosom. _With flair_ indeed.

"_Oh, yummm, Sheena! Ahhh!_" Sheena, on call, started messaging her nipples with her lusciously tender lips and bizarrely soft fingers, making Raine go into hysterics, as only she can.The whole concept of Sheena kissing Raine's breasts with such a passions portrayed was so invigorating, that Sage might have orgasmed mentally, which until now was thought to be imposable.

"Wow, hot…" Zelos smiled in blissful glee. Wilder was still tied to the bed, and the girls hadn't yet noticed that he was awake yet. He did however have tremendous view of their spicy lesbian escapade, and was currently having great time watching it. Zelos did feel a little _used_ however, and that in the most literal of respects. He assumed that the girls had had some fun with unconscious Wilder, which was all together quite fine by him, but fancied that next time things got hot he'd be a little more awake for the ride.

"_Yeah! Ahh _Sheena!" Raine yelled out, panting. Sheena, now a tad bored with her friend's bosom, lay herself back on the bed, setting her head in-between Zelos' legs. This placing was most likely unintentional on Sheena's part, but gave Wilder both a grand view, and made him feel very special inside. "You're a _very_ bad girl Sheena!" Raine, now quite motivated by her last announcement on Sheena's behavior, dove forward and kissed her hard on the lips, then slid herself down and began massaging Sheena's clit with her tongue. The move was rather unexpected, I'm not even sure that any of them at that particular moment knew what the hell was going on, even Raine, the performer of the exploit, seemed quite taken aback. Zelos, now convinced that this was all simply too good to be true and the only answer was that he must be passed out somewhere dreaming the whole jaunty incident up, decided that he would have no other choice but to shoot himself when he awoke. That, or write a book.

"_Ehhhhhh! Raine- Ehh! Ahhh!_" Sheena pushed down on Raine's head, forcing her tongue deeper inside her. Raine began rubbing Sheena's clit, making Sheena gasp in delight, which was a sight to be appreciated, and, very much surprisingly, made Zelos saddened with disappointment, realizing that he never could seem to remember his dreams anyways. After much pussy love and tease, Fujibayashi climaxed, thus bestowing the beautiful, and rather enthusiastic Raine with Sheena's passion juice, which should not be confused with the world renowned drink served at Meltokio's own Cornerstone Pub, which is titled _Sheila's passion juice_, a popular combination of ice, passion fruit juice, and tequila.

"_Mmmm_, Sheena…" Raine whispered, licking her lips and swallowing the last of Sheena's treat, which, again, is very much different then _Sheila's treat_, which can also be found at Cornerstone. Sheena just smiled, brought her face to Sage's and kissed her lovingly on the lips, tasting her _own,_ not _Sheila's,_ passion juice. "Yum! I taste of roses!" Sheena whispered as she slowly leaned back from their kiss, admiring Raine, who was quite easy to admirer, especially with her top off. Quite coincidentally, _Sheila's passion juice_ also has a rather rosy flavor.

"Hells yeah!" Zelos said, wide-eyed, with a kind of _"Holy sex goddess of lucky charms!"_ grin on his face. The reason for his resent outburst of joy was not only because he simply really liked seeing two chicks _getting it with flair_, but also because he had just now realized that he was not in fact dreaming, which put him, as you could imagine, in a rather appreciative mood. Zelos' enlightenment to this fact was merely because he could not _fly around like a little cute birdy_, something that, apparently, he _could_ do when ever he was _actually_ dreaming.

Zelos had gained their attention, however; both girls were now quite focused on him. "Now, I don't know about you chicks, but I could really go for a- _triple kiss!_" The girls giggle and lean forward, both kissing Wilder affectionately on the lips. Zelos' first _triple kiss_ was with the zesty, yet elegant, Princess Hilda and the always cute and eager Colette Brunel, and ever sense then he has treasured such kissing affairs fondly.

"Thank you Zelos!" Sheena and Raine said in unison.

"Heh, heh, heh! No problemo! I'll do anything for my hunnies!" Zelos smiled, sticking out tongue.

"Really?" Sheena said with an extremely seductive smile. "Anything?"

Zelos responded only by squinting his eyes and looking from girl to girl with a mischievous smirk.

**_Quite a few extra good times later…_**

Both gasping for breath after a _very long_ experience together, Zelos and Sheena kissed one last time, smiled, and fell asleep. Raine raised her mouth from Zelos' cock, coughing a little as she did.

"Damn, I did _not_ see that _coming_." Raine muttered to herself, wiping the rest of Wilder's cumcum from her lips. She then reached over and grabbed a pillow to doze off, for she, like the other two, was quite tired, and needed a good nights sleep.

"It's amazing that even though we knocked him out, abducted him, and tied him to a bed, he _still_ had a plethora of sex with us… Zelos Wilder, you're hopeless."

_**Thanks for reading this chapter of ZLD! I'd really appreciate any reviews or comments regarding the piece, so please, go ahead and click that review button. Thanks a lot!**_


	6. Why Flanoir is a great place to vacation

**WARNING: THE FALLOWING IS INTENDED FOR ADULT VIEWING ONLY!**

After the world was good and saved, our merry band of adventurers decided to reunite and take a well deserved vacation. While Altamira, a sunny island resort, would seem ideal for the usual intended vacationing, the party instead chose not quite as inviting Flanoir, a lone frozen settlement in the northeastern artic, which was not only bombarded yearlong by icy blizzards which killed a least thirteen a year, but was also, according to _The Meltokio Times list of popular vacations and other such outings of that kind_, which spanned the entire globe, the worst place to visit during winter. It was early January. They all, apparently, had their reasons for choosing this ice-cold anguish of a town, except for Zelos Wilder, who was simply out voted and forced, by an outrages wager that he, himself, had constructed, to come along and join them on quite likely the last vacation that they would ever take.

As it turned out, however, _The Meltokio Times _journalist that had written the article previously mentioned was very much of a weakling and, if one could go so far, a rather pathetic dweeb with a useless affection for cheese, for Flanoir was not nearly as deadly and uncomfortable as he made it out to be, and none of the heroes ended up dieing, losing limbs to frostbite or anything of the kind while they were there, even though that was just what the article had claimed the outcome of such a visit would be.

**_While on the outskirts of Flanoir inside of a horse drawn carriage…_**

"Why can't we go to Altamira? That place rocks! It has sunny beaches, hot tubes, comfy beds, _really_ comfy beds, and, best of all, pretty hunnies wearing nothing but little, teeny," Zelos put two fingers in front of his face and, while comically squinting at his hand, slowly closed the gap between them, "tiny, tight-"

"Zelos! Cut it out! Don't make me hit you!" Sheena, despite her resent warning, reached over and hit him rather hard on the back of the head.

"_Ouch!_ Sheena, don't say that after you smack me…" Whimpered Zelos while rubbing his now wounded skull.

"Yo Zelos, Altamira might have hot rubs, but in Flanoir we can have snowball fights!" Lloyd Irving announced, grinning, putting his fists into air and shouting "Yeah!"

"Heh, heh, heh, he said 'hot rubs'_-Ouch_! Sheena!"

"Oh, and Flanoir can be so _romantic_ too!" Colette Brunel said looking beautifully dreamy. Lloyd, however, was too busy practicing his _snowball fights_ with Genis Sage, who was equally enthusiastic on subject.

"Flanoir's gonna rock!" Lloyd, Colette and Genis cheered together, and then all collapsed into a large pile of giggles.

"Yeah, but it's a little hard to _rock proper_ if everyone's wearing about six inches of clothing! Heh, heh, heh- _Ouch!_ Sheena, would you cut it out!" Wilder moaned while tending to his varies wounds, all of which seemed to have been inflected somewhere on his head.

"Then would you please, _please,_ shut up with all those stupid innuendos!" Sheena muttered, clenching her teeth and holding a fist threateningly close to Wilder's face.

"Heh, heh, heh, I'd like to get _in-your-endos_- _Ouchies!_ Okay, okay, I deserved that one." Zelos giggled, happily remembering all the other times he had said something funny, and got out a cold towel to put on his, now rather inflamed, forehead.

_**When finally in Flanoir…**_

"Hallelujah!" Zelos cried out, jumping out of the carriage, landing on his knees, and thrusting his arms into the air in glee. "Finally- out of the hell of a stagecoach and into wondrous frosty clean air- Wow, who in she!?" Zelos got up and started toward an attractive young lady of about eighteen, who was sitting alone outside of a nearby an inn.

"Zelos is really starting to piss me off!" Sheena declared angrily while standing very strait with clenched fists. This was a sign of complete and utter furiousness, something that could be extremely frightening to one of dominate levels, especially when Sheena Fujibayashi was the emotion's possessor. "He'd better fucking watch out…"

"Sheena, why don't you help me bring our stuff into lodge. I really could use the help." Said Raine Sage, holding a basket of clothing in each hand.

"Sure," Sheena mumbled, still staring at Wilder. "I'll help you." She turned away, toward Raine, just as Zelos and the girl walked into the inn, arms locked, and smiling. Smiling _seductively!_ Yep, you're right, that _is_ what they're going to go do… but without the goat.

**_A little later on…_**

"_Eh! Eh! Ehhh!_ Oh, Zelos faster- _Ahhhhhh!_" Wilder and the young lady, now revealed as Jenny Peachy, were in the middle of having a very _bonding_ moment. Mind you without a goat. Damn you and your goats, by the way.

"_Emmmmmm, oh my, eh, eh!_" Jenny, while gripping the bed sheets very tightly, screamed out, mesmerized with joy, for just then she had had the greatest orgasm she had ever known. Ever. I other words, she was exceptionally happy. The maid in service of the inn was quite likely not nearly as happy as Jenny, for one, she was not currently in the company of Zelos Wilder, two, she was rather old and not very attractive, so she most likely never will get the chance to be with him in the first place, and three, because after Zelos and the girl left the inn, she would have to spend several hours ironing the sheets that Jenny had nearly just torn apart with, while motivated by a great deal of lustiness passion, her bare hands. It must have been quite frustrating being that maid. Frustrating indeed. Well, I sure am glad I'm not she, I'll tell you that! Now, back to the pretty young people.

"_Whaa! Shaaaaaa!_" Zelos' orgy fallowed, releasing his warm lil'army inside her. This was plausibly a bad move on Zelos' part, because there was a good chance she could have gotten pregnant, but Zelos never really thought of this, for he was more of a "in the moment" kind of guy, for the better or for the worse. In cases like these, then definitely for the worse. I can tell you that Zelos would get off the hook one way or another, but as note for various fathers around the globe, if your kid is extremely handsome, has bright gorgeous orange hair, and can be kind of an ass, then you might want to ask your lovely wife a few questions. But don't go blaming her, because he probably gets being ass all the time from you. Also, stop reading this, put out more, and for god's sake, stop bringing up goats as conversation at parties- no one likes that guy.

"_Ahhhh!_" The love doves said in unison then rolled over and gazed at the ceiling, which was quite allot more interesting then most ceilings, for it had the word "hello" written on it in several languages. How those writings got there is another for another time, however. Panting, Zelos looked at Jenny.

"Well, tha- that was fun." This was an understatement.

"Ye-yes it 'twas." Jenny said, grinning back at him. Wilder smiled and kissed her, who very much kissed him back.

"_Emmm!_" Jenny smiled and licked her lips. "You know what? That was _soooooo_ good, that I think you need a reward…" Jenny grinned, kissed Wilder once more, and then slid down to Zelos Jr.

She made a very naughty smile, and then kissed the head of his _snuggles_. Please understand that I'm not just calling it that, but Zelos himself recommended the name to me.

"_Emmm!_ You taste so," She rested her lips on it, "_yummy._" Thinking back, it must have been quite difficult stating how Zelos' johnson had tasted from her position. I applaud, Jenny Peachy, I applaud.

Zelos put his hands on her light brown hair and pushed gently downward, sliding himself further into her mouth. She giggled and let it come deeper. Zelos giggled also, but for quite different reasons.

_BANG! BAM! BANG!_ All of a sudden the door shook violently.

"Whaa-what the?" Zelos yelled in surprise, broken from his state of sexual bliss.

"_Mmm! Mmm!_" Jenny slid her mouth from Zelos' Johnson in a panic. She got up and quickly swallowed his cum. "Oh shit! That's my boyfriend! Help me find my clothes!" Zelos, still a little at a daze, got up and handed her her panties.

"You should hide; my boyfriend has a really bad temper! He'll break you!" Jenny whispered, putting on her bra.

"It's okay, I think I can take him." Zelos smirked, beginning to nod his head in that Wilder fashion of his. _BANG! BAM! BAM! BANG!_ "JENNY, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! LET ME THE FUCK IN!" Wilder's eyes went wide with fear as the door was dented in by the ogre man's anger. "I'll be in here!" Squeaked Zelos as he dove for a large oak wardrobe. Or perhaps it was redwood, I can't seem to recall.

_BOOM!_ Jenny had just finished dressing as the door came crashing down and the seven foot tall, two hundred and fifty pound Ned came in. Take note that Ned was not obese, but his weight was do to muscle and extensive workouts. He also had the tattoo of a burning hand holding a human heart on his upper right arm. He was indeed a frightening man; complete with abs of steel and a temper that could send a wild tiger into deep therapy. If, by chance, you ever meat a tiger seeking such mental assistance, try contacting doctor J. D. Buckingson, he's very good.

"Okay Jenny, where the fuck is he!?" As one could easily assume, Ned was quite angry.

"Is who, Ned dear?" Said Jenny as she tried to finish buttoning her dress as casually as she could. She wasn't the best actress, but then again, Ned wasn't that smart.

"I know there was a guy in here, now where'd he go!" You could tell he really thought about it before saying this, not because he would be accusing his girl of cheating, but because the sentence was a rather long one.

"He… He jumped out the window." Jenny, on the other hand, didn't think much at all before saying this, for the window wasn't even open.

"He what!?" He was definitely still angry.

"Yeah, he's really quite agile. He just hopped out and ran away. If you leave now, you'll still be able to catch him!" She said, pretending to act enthusiastic, which she did quite well, seeing as she hadn't had very much acting experience. She had just orgasmed, however, so her enthusiasticness might not have been part of her act.

"That's right! And when I do, I'll make him wish he was never born! Heh, heh!" And with that Ned thundered out of the room, much similar to a stampede of elk.

"Hallelujah!" Said Zelos, stepping out from the wardrobe. "I'm glad that worked!"

"Me too…" Jenny smiled, leaning into Wilder and kissing him. "_Emmm… _We should do this again some time."

"Yes, yes we should." Whispered Zelos, bringing her face to his for another kiss.

"ZELOS!" Fear, once again, stuck both of them hard, with a vengeance.

"Who's that?" Jenny said, frightened, pulling away from their kiss.

"Oh no! Jenny, you'd better leave." Zelos quickly looked again around to room for a place to hide.

"Girlfriend?" Jenny said in a rather confused tone.

"ZELOS!" The voice, without a doubt, sounded quite angry. Quite angry indeed.

"Not exactly." Wilder chuckled.

"Hope we'll meet again!" She said this smiling, cutely, but with a hint naughtiness mixed in, something which she knew really got to Zelos.

"Me too, later!" Zelos kissed Jenny again, passionately, and quickly pushed her out the door. Moments later Sheena entered.

"Who the fuck was she!?" Sheena yelled, glairing at Zelos.

"The prettiest girl in the whole wide world-"

"You know what, I take that back, I don't want to know!" Her glair continued to penetrate into Zelos' heart. The glair's penetration, however, wasn't invoking any kind of fear in Zelos, but instead strong sexual intrigue, which sheds a great deal of light on why Zelos maybe the way he is.

"Then why are you here?" Zelos winked at her. While still comical, this really bothered her.

"Why are _you_ here!? This is _my _room!"

_Knock-Knock._

"Who's that?" Zelos just shrugged his shoulders and grinned with curiosity, looking much like a tap dancer would if he, or she, forgot how to tap dance during a performance, and ended up falling into a hot tube with a bunch of beautiful young ladies who were taking a vacation and had decided to all bathe nude. Subsequently, the look is rather a unique one. Sheena, realizing the complications of someone seeing Zelos Wilder, _ladies man_, in her room with her, pushed him into the open wardrobe, which slammed shut, locking him inside. This was all rather beautifully orchestrated, adding in account the lack of time in which the actions could have, and were, put into motion. I applaud, Sheena Fujibayashi, I applaud.

"Come in!" Sheena said, letting Colette into the room. "What's up Colette?"

"Umm, is anyone in here?" Said Colette, who, at the time, was looking slightly troubled.

"No, no ones here." Sheena replied, looking for a moment at the wardrobe and hoping that Wilder wouldn't come crashing out.

"Oh, well have you found Zelos yet?" Colette asked, still with an echo of troubledness in her voice.

"No! I mean no, no I haven't, but we might as well stop looking, he's _bound_ to turn up." Sheena said, turning a light shade of pink.

"Yeah, you're right…" Surprising, Colette was also blushing, but not for similar reasons, something that will be illustrated with a little more zest in the few upcoming paragraphs.

"What wrong Colette?" Sheena asked, tilting her head to the side and smiling.

"Well," Colette started, taking a step toward Sheena. "I umm…"

"Yeah?" Sheena asked again. Colette just stood there looking into the other girl's eyes. "What? Do I have something on my fa-" Colette pushed Sheena onto the bed, then sat on top of her and started kissing her, with zest, on the lips. Sheena, slightly winded and not quite sure what was going on, did nothing to stop her. Colette began vigorously untying Sheena's shirt. Sheena, now topless, realized what's happing, rolled over on top of Brunel, and kissed her back, sliding her tongue into the other girl's mouth. You know what, I'll take that back, I still don't Sheena has any idea what's going on.

"Sheena, I- _Ehhh!_ Kiss me!" Colette gasped, going again for a passionate girl snog. Sheena returned her kissed, loving the feeling of Colette's warm body pressed against her. The blonde rolled over and broke away from their zesty smooching, grinned and pulled off her top, revealing her pretty teenaged breasts. Sheena the pulled the blonde back down to her, and began deep kissing her again.

I think that it's only fare to Colette to explain her motives for this rather sporadic need of hers. See, previous to her and Sheena's encounter, Colette had been making out with Lloyd for the first time, but then, as luck apparently saw fit, a rather randomly placed steel wrench fell off of the roof that Colette had him pinned against, and knocked him unconscious. You can probably imagine the level of her disappointment. You couldn't, however, imagine the level of Lloyd's disappointment, for it was most likely the grandest level of disappointment ever felt, ever. Mostly because his kissing with the beautifully cute and sweet Colette Brunel had been so abruptly halted, but also because, for some bizarre reason, every time he was knocked unconscious he envisioned a large party of cartoonish pink elephants chasing him through a humongous tub of pumpkin chowder, which, most frustratingly, he couldn't drink, and damn it, because pumpkin chowder was his favorite. So then Colette wandered up to what she thought was her room, and found Sheena sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and, well, looking pretty goddamned sexy. Colette, most probably disoriented by her disappointment, decided to "get it on" with her rather sensual friend. Sheena's agreement and equally sporadic need, however, I have no explanation for.

"_Ehh! Eh!_ Colette, wait! What are we doing-_Ahhhhhh!_" Colette had pulled down Sheena's skirt and slid her tongue hard into Fujibayashi's tight clit, which was somewhat of a delightful surprise for Miss. Fujibayashi.

"_Ehh! Ehh! Owwww! Ehh! Colette! Ehh!_" Sheena screamed out, pounding on wall with her fists, which annoyed the maid I mentioned earlier considerably, making it hard for her to concentrate while folding sheets. "_Ehh! _Colette, go deeper! Go dee-_Ahhhhhh!_" Sheena orgasmed, cascading Colette wet with her chick cum; and yes, you're right, 'twas quite a sight. Colette licked her lips and began eating out of Fujibayashi, who just smiled to herself, breathless with joy.

"That wa-was great!" Sheena said, still quite out of breath, which, I must say, is no too grand of a revelation.

"_Emmm!_ Sheena, you taste really good!" Colette said, grinning up at the other girl from between her legs. This statement was also of the rather obvious.

"That was really nice of you… Let me return the favor!" Before Colette could respond, Sheena had pushed her down and started deep kissing her pussy. Her lips, which I should note are pleasurable, pleasant and pleasing, skated up and down Colette's clit. The girls were both tremendous happy, again, quite evident, quite particularly Sheena who was at such a state of joy that she forgot that Zelos Wilder was still in the wardrobe.

"Heh, heh, heh! This is _soooooo_ hot!" Zelos whispered aloud to himself. For the last six and a half minuets he had been peeking out of a crack in the wardrobe's door, which he was very, very thankful for.

"I've got to say, I really didn't see this lesbian thing coming… Heh, heh, _cumming._" While muttering to himself, Zelos had misjudged the excellence of the wardrobe's assemble, so when he leaned on it for a better view of the chick on chick action, it broke apart, sending Wilder tumbling out at several miles per hour, and then to a smashingly haltive stop at the foot of the bed.

"Ouches! Ouches!" Zelos whimpered, covered in sawdust and, more importantly, pain.

"Zelos?"

"Zelos!"

He lay there at the end of the bed looking up at a surprised Colette, and an enraged Sheena. Sheena's enragement, like her glair, brought upon the wrong type emotion in Zelos, which, again, explains a lot.

"Well," He said, acting as though nothing perplexing in the least had happened just moments before, "how you girls doing?"

"Zelos! What the fuck are you doing here- oh right..." Sheena turned an even darker shade of pink and stopped talking all together, on account of the remembrance of her last action with Wilder. Colette smiled and put on a puzzled expression, but stopped this almost instantly realizing that she, herself, Colette Brunel, the chosen of Sylvarant, was naked in front of Zelos Wilder. She had not planned for this occurrence's happening, and now that it was, she didn't appreciate it much. Sheena also had this same outlook on the situation, and got a fist ready for any needed thumping.

"I've thinking, and you know what, the love should really be shared a little, you know I mean?" Zelos got up and sat between the girls, putting his arms around both of them. He was about to continue with his _'prep talk'_ as he would call it later, but instead Colette pushed him over and jumped on top of him. Apparently, she had changed her opinion of the _occurrence's happening_.

"Wow, Colette wha-" The blonde started deeply kissing him, grabbing his head and pushing it into hers. Her lips were very soft and young, and, well, frankly, great for kissing, _and_ were currently being pressed very hard, in a good way, against his, which Zelos loved very much. She finally let go, but then started eagerly unzipping Wilder's pants.

"Ho, ho, okay then!" Giggled Zelos as he toke off his own shirt. Colette had just thrown off his pants and slid his now not so lil'general into her mouth. Zelos giggled from this new oral excitement. His annoying giggling stopped then and there however, for he was silenced by an equally deep kiss from Sheena, who, apparently, had _also_ changed her mind.

Things were getting so hot so suddenly that Zelos went into a sort of sex autopilot; he grabbed Sheena, turned her around and slid his manhood into her now very wet pussy, thus forcing Colette away from her new friend. This, however, was moments later polited by reintroducing Brunel to Fujibayashi.

"_Ahhhhhh!_ Zelos please stop-" Sheena was the one stopped however; Colette ended her talk _politely_ with a kiss.

Zelos was now thrusting hard and with forceful energy into Sheena, who herself wasn't quite sure if she liked it or not, as this, after all, was her first time having penis inside of her, so she decided to focus her attention more on kissing the blonde, rather then ponder regarding on what Zelos was currently doing to her.

After that quick head Colette and his rough loving of Sheena's clit, Zelos could hold it in no longer. He hit his climax, releasing himself into Sheena, making her scream in delight and orgasm herself; apparently she made up her mind. Colette wanted some more attention, so she grabbed Sheena's terrifically proportioned breasts and began squeezing them with the hopes of another kiss; unfortunately for her, however, Sheena was too busy riding out her happy fun orgasm.

Zelos, now rather relaxed from all the previous excitement, turned to the nightstand and picked up a book that had been lying on it. The _story_ was titled _Sexual Tidbits for the Enthusiastic Lover_. His eyes went wide with curiosity, similar to when he had seen the same type of book in Princess Hilda's bedroom, and toke a look at it. You should note that Wilder was still very active with the girls, but thought that a quick read couldn't hurt anyone. His assumption was incorrect, however, for as soon as he started reading he accidentally slid his cock into Sheena analy, which, in fact, did hurt quite a bit.

"What, what are you all doing!?" Presea Combatir had just entered the room, and upon seeing Zelos, Sheena and Colette jumbled together as they were, she became fairly shocked. Presea had perceived the room as her own, much like Zelos and Colette had, and simply hadn't thought to knock. She was currently regretting the decision greatly. Everyone just looked at one other, unsure what to say or do; the moment was quite an awkward one. Zelos broke the silence.

"Umm, _rocking proper?_" Presea just stared at him. Another minute of silence passed.

"I should leave…" Presea started for the door. It was here when Zelos became enlightened with an idea that would change his life forever: he would invite Presea to participate on page sixty six of _Sexual Tidbits for the Enthusiastic Lover_. He's simple that way.

"No wait!" All three girls stared at Zelos. "Why don't you have a look at this…" Wilder slid out of Sheena, making her weak in the knees, opened _Sexual Tidbits for the Enthusiastic Lover_ and turned to page sixty six. So far his plan was working perfectly. Make that _very_ simple. "We do need three girls for this, and Presea, you _are_ hot enough." The fallowing silence was so painfully quiet, that Zelos thought he might actually die. Note that Zelos was one to overreact, and that he most likely wasn't _actually_ going to die. Finally, or about three seconds later, Presea responded.

"Yeah okay!" Presea smiled and hopped onto bed, eagerly awaiting what was to come… Heh, heh, _cum_.My immense apologies to you and anyone else reading this; I really do try and contain myself. However, I, again, have no explanation for this girl's sudden and rather bewildering agreement.

"Hells yeah!" Zelos cheered in blissful glee as Presea lay herself on top of him, pressing her enchantingly warm body against his, well, I guess _also_ enchantingly warm body. "Damn, everything's pretty damn perfect." Zelos thought to himself. "I just wish we had some icy cold lemonade drink. Boy do I love lemonade!" Yeah, he is pretty weird, isn't he? Bizarrely enough, however, I think he actually did end up getting lemonade at some point around there. Well, Zelos, I guess this really was your _lucky day_ in Flanoir after all, and to begin with, you didn't even want to come!... Heh, heh, _cum._

_**Thanks for reading this chapter of ZLD! I'd really appreciate any reviews or comments regarding the piece, so please, go ahead and click that review button. Thanks a lot!**__  
_


	7. Zelos' escapades while in Altamira

**WARNING: THE FALLOWING IS INTENDED FOR ADULT VIEWING ONLY!**

"Excuse me!?" The young woman seemed to be slightly displeased by his offer.

"Well all your friends are going to be there…" Zelos Wilder tried again.

"What the hell, Wilder!?" Yeah, he wasn't getting very far.

"Yeah, Melissa's going to be there, so is Sabrina and Candy, and that blonde-"

"Chichi!?" If I were him I'd quit now. Now please do note that I'm no coward, but the chick did look quite homicidal.

"Yeah her! She'll be there too!" He said grinning. Run, Zelos, you foolish, foolish playboy, run.

"Wait- so you think that I'll just come up to your room and have horny fucking group sex with you and all of my slutty friends just because you're 'Zelos Wilder!'" The girl looked as though she was about to explode with fury- still not a good sign for Zelos.

"…" The man was puzzled; he had never really doubted that statement before. But really, why would he? Being Zelos Wilder, before this anyway, had always been a one way ticket to the hot excitable young lady of his choice. Why was this gift of his failing him now? And more importantly, what the hell was he supposed to say?

"Well!" You could almost hear the tic of her bomb like explosive of prejudicial fury being set. _Three._

"…" Wilder was still quite bewildered.

"Zelos!" _Two. _To this day I'm still baffled by why he hadn't ran, jumped over the gelato stand, pushed down the trench coat garbed stalker that had been fallowing him all afternoon, and made for the _Beautiful Topless Mermaid_, his luxury yacht, complete with a mini bar and king sized water bed, where he would be free from the anger of the world, particularly the chick who was about to snap his neck off, and into, quite literally, the four sexy babes that were waiting for him to fuck them in the yacht. Well, that's what _I_ would have done. Instead he answered her question, which couldn't have possibly turned out well no matter what the answer he gave, and no matter how he gave it. This was rather one of the worse of his possible decisions.

"…Yep?" Of rather the worse indeed.

_One, and ka-boom._

Zelos spent the next few minutes sprinting through the pretty streets of Altamira, chased by a furious young lady in a rather tight bunny costume named Susan, who he had apparently failed to convince to sleep with him and four other women. But really, he should have seen this coming. His attempt would not be in vain, however, because of this gleeful retreat he would meet up with an old friend- by crashing into her. He should have seen her coming too.

_SLAM!_

"Ouch! My bad!" Zelos said as he fell to the ground next the little girl he had recently knocked over.

"Zelos! Look what you did! You bumped into a little girl!" Susan's rage, at this point, probably doubled- or even tripled for that matter. Actually, I take that back, it just doubled.

"I'm not a little girl you bitch!" Oops, my bad. The girl was Presea Combatir, she was an excellent lumberjack and a good friend to Zelos. She was also not, in fact, a young childish girl, but instead a twenty-eight year old woman, but due to some sort of mystical and mysterious curse, or blessing- just depends on how you look at it, and you should always look on the bright side of life, her body was nearly sixteen years younger then her mind and soul was, making her _technically_ about twelve. So you got that; she's twelve, but she actually isn't, yet she's still a babe. Don't worry, I don't really get it either.

"I- I- sorry, um…" Susan ran away, petrified. This had been the second time a child had yelled at her for, what she could tell, no reason at all. Both times had actually been by Presea, and for the same reason, but Susan had forgotten what she had looked like, which is surprising because people usually don't forget Presea Combatir too easily; partly because she's cute, but mostly because her situation is so goddamned confusing.

"Wow, Presea!?" Zelos was also rather shocked, for he had never seen Presea yell at someone like that before, in fact, he had never really seen her ever.

"Oh, sorry…" The girl- sorry- lady looked ashamed, she most likely did not realize that she had just quite possibly saved Zelos' life, for if she did, then she'd probably have him buy her some tangerine gelato. That, or have sex with him. Apparently her needs differ. "It's just that being in this young little girly body is… starting to bother me…" Presea indeed look troubled.

"Yeah, you're twenty-eight or something for real, right?" Right?

"…Yeah…" Gotcha.

"But you look like you're twelve years old… bummer." Zelos could see that she was upset, and, if you know Zelos, then you know that he hates it was people aren't happy. He debated on either singing her _Always Look on the Bright Side of Life_ by Eric Idle, or to take her out on a date on the beach. He wisely choose the latter. "You know what Presea, how 'bout you and me go and get ourselves a drink!"

Presea looked up and smiled. "Sure Zelos, I'll come." Heh, heh…

"Great! There's this little beach stand that isn't very far from here! We'll head there!" He toke her by the arm and started skipping off towards the beach.

"It's a great place too! Beautiful view, terrific drinks-"

"And pretty girls wearing nothing but teeny, tiny, tight-"

Zelos look down at Presea with cocky smile and a raised eyebrow. "Touché!"

"Tee-hee! Hurry up you goof," Presea cheerfully skipped ahead, "we're almost there!"

**_Later, while sitting by the drink stand known as "Lusty Lemons". I honestly don't know where that got that name from…_**

"One _Sheila's passion juice_ please." Presea said cheerfully, hopping onto the bar stool with a great amount of eagerness, which was a little surprising, for this definitely was not her first time drinking at a bar. It must have been because Zelos was with her… Anyway, when Presea order herself that particularly alcoholic drink, the bartender was, naturally, a little confused, but when he looked down at her little cute face something made him decide that just giving her the drink and not arguing would be the best way to go. This decision was most likely enforced by the fact the she was giving him a look that, if looks could kill, would have had him implode violently, which, most unsurprisingly, is much of a grand motivator. To put it frank, his fear of angry little girls got the best of him. This fear had been brought upon a few years ago by his eleven eight year old nieces, who, on that treacherous day, he was asked to watch and guard over. He did no such thing, but was instead tortured constantly from mental strain, high-pitched noises and gabs at his side fallowed by yet more demanding noise, usually resembling to words "snack" or "pancakes", all for nine and a half hours; so please, give the man a break, because if you were in his shoes, you'd give the girl the drink too; that, or break down sobbing for you had forgotten that horrid day until now, and you doubted that you'd be able to block it out again. On a side note, if you had asked his eleven nieces about that same day, they would have recalled how much fun they had had dancing and singing, and how silly Uncle Howard had burnt his hand on the pancake pan and how he laughed and laughed about it, so much that he even got tears in his eyes; so, yes, apparently for _them_ the afternoon was a splendid one.. I guess that it just depends on how you look at it. Oh, and he wasn't laughing, the girls had just never seen a grown man cry before. What a humorous day that must've been. Ah, good times, good times.

"Actually go ahead and make that two _Sheila's passion juices. _And one more thing, can be sure to put in those little-" Zelos also said this cheerfully, hopping onto the bar stool with a similar amount of eagerness, which, frankly, if know Zelos as I do, was not very surprising. This was also definitely not his first time drinking at a bar, either.

"Little umbrellas, sir?" The bartender, Howard, had forgotten the incident previously spoken of and was back to being bored again, as he had been before Presea had glared at him. Apparently, he could only retain one memory, and emotion, at a time, for he was now recalling the last time Zelos had asked for those damned little drink umbrellas. How he hated those umbrellas.

"Yeah, yeah, those!" Zelos still sounded eager. Then again, he always was, more or less, at constant state of said eagerness. This annoyed Howard greatly, for it reminded him of yet another past trauma, one that was set in hazardous jungles and featured two misplaced kangaroos, a rage driven bounty hunter named Ned, and a beautiful Latina woman named Natasha, who had the most outrageously exploit sex with a young chap dressed in bright pink with long red hair in the bunk directly across from his, which would keep him up all night, even after they were finished; he was sheltered as a child, and their acts were rather shocking for him, so thus he was then neglected sleep. Silly, silly Howard, don't 'cha know? You should always bring earmuffs wherever you go!

"Sure." Said Howard as he plopped the two umbrellas into their drinks and slid them over to Zelos and Presea, who both just wanted to get drunk so that they could blame the alcohol for what they were going to do later.

"Oh, and you'd better just keep these coming." See?

"The drinks or the little umbrellas?" Howard was still pissed, but now over something else that I won't go into.

"Both." What can I say? Zelos really does love those little umbrellas.

"Okie dokie." Okie dokie!?

**_Many Sheila's later…_**

"And then my hand caught on fire!" Howard was rather drunk also, and was reciting the event with his eleven nieces and the pancake pan. He was also finally laughing about it, which was a step in the right direction.

"Heh, heh, heh, good times, right Howard!?" Zelos said, chuckling, tipping his glass to the frustrated bartender. Presea giggled and slid over to Zelos, leaning her body against his, which was about half her coming on to him, and half _Sheila's _work after fifteen glasses.

"Heh, heh, yeah, great times… Oh, can I help ya?" A very old man with a very long white beard had just sat down for a drink, and Howard, as the bartender, had to stop his story and take the chap's order. The old man, Mike McMichaels, was ninety-nine years old, and in his youth he had invented the strawberry milkshake, yet, sadly, now no one would ever believe him. They'd just say "_Shut your piehole, you foolish old man! We don't believe that you, indeed, did in fact make the frozen strawberry flavored milky dessert that we all love so!_". That's when Mike McMichaels started poisoning his milkshakes.

"Yo, Presea, lets go down to the beach, the sunset's _amazing_ here!" Zelos wasn't lying either; Altamira's beach is one of the greatest spots in all of Tethe'alla to watch the sun go down. However, this wasn't actually why he wanted to move things to the resort's soft sandy coast; instead, he real motives were so they would have a perfectly innocent reason to strip down to their swimsuits, or in his case, boxer shorts, and that maybe, just maybe, with a pinch or good luck, he'd end up on top of her.

"Yeah, sure, let's go!" Zelos- one; none sensual evening- zero.

"Great!" Chirped Wilder, throwing off his shirt and making for the waves.

"Wait up!" Presea also threw off her shirt, which, indeed, made Zelos wait. She was now wearing a small, and rather loose, pink bikini top, which didn't seem to leave much to the imagination; she had probably barrowed it from Colette at some point, for the blonde had been seen in quite a similar top. Within seconds after her shirt was off, so was her skirt, which must have been some sort of strip off made, for I've never before in my life seen a girl loose her skirt with such speed. Presea must have barrowed Colette's pink panties also, for, like her top, they were a tad to big for her. I must say, Presea was looking quite fine, quite fine indeed. _Zelos- two._

_Splash!_ The two of them hit the waves, tumbling into each other underwater, until finally bursting out of the ocean, both of them giggling like twelve-year-olds. Well, Presea sort of was, but, well, oh never mind. Zelos and the girl splashed and played with the cool sea, until, well, they realized that it was, indeed, a _cool sea_, and that there might have been a reason that nobody else was wading in the waves with them; people just didn't seem to like swimming in negative two degrees celsius. Ouch.

"Oh my god! It's freezing!" The pair screamed together in unison, both just now getting that the water was very cold. Very, very cold. Presea leapt onto Zelos, who caught her in his arms best he could, and, with a great deal of haste, ran for the shore. Zelos finally made it, falling to his knees onto a warm towel, and gently setting Presea down on it. He then fell on top of her, laying himself, enthusiastically, pressed against her cheery feminine body; which was about ninety percent him coming on to her, and about ten _Sheila's _work after four glasses. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, that's right, _he_ got _her_ drunk. He really is _that much_ of a bastard.

Zelos was marveling at how great being on top of bikini garbed Presea felt; one, because his was bloody freezing, and her body had, apparently, warmed up a lot faster then his, and two, because she was a smoking hot chick, and, well, come on, that's that. Presea smiled up at him, realizing that he was on top of her, and wondering just what to do next. Then it came to her; why not make out with him? Actually there was about a bigillion reasons why _not_ to do so, but seeing as she was quite drunk, they became rather irrelevant. So she rapped her arms around him and kissed him. Zelos- three; none sensual evening- zero. Game.

Pancakes, well, damn, they're really something. Warm maple syrup drizzled over three, or four, if that's how you roll, crispy edged, soft bellied, fresh, moist, buttered cakes of the pan would, and will put anyone in a good mood. A naked good mood, which, you should know, is a far superior good then the normal, nudeless one. In fact, they'll bump that good, naked mood into something truly extraordinary, simply because they're just that goddamned fantastic. And remember, that mood of yours is already pretty naked, so that's saying a lot.

Pancakes are so good, naked good, that even one, or two, depending on how you rolled, hours after eating said cakes, that previously described fantastically naked mood of yours is still quite dominant. I'm talking one, one and a half hours averaged later you're still feeling about as in the nude as ever. Rather nudier even. Yeah, they're just that good. Pancakes, you truly are a delicious great. A delicious naked great. Got that? Pancakes are a downright impressive cookery. Okay, good, you got it. See, the reason for my quick, and rather random, talk on pancakes is so I could compare something to making out with Presea Combatir on a beach at sunset. Pancakes, as goddamned good as they are, can hardly make a name for it's self against such relations with Presea, because _that's_ just how good Presea is. I thought that was a better way of getting across how tremendously great snogging her is, apposed to using words like terrific, outstanding, perfect, wow, and tremendously great for an half an hour. I figured that you'd agree. Damn, you know what? I'm going to go make me some pancakes.

_**A few pancakes later…**_

_Yum, yum!_ Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, so the delectably cute Presea Combatir had just pushed her tongue into Zelos Wilder's mouth, an act that not only pleased him a great deal, but also notified him, with a rather large prick of confidence, that he was getting most definitely somewhere with Presea. His confidence soon pricked a second time, after he slid his hands under her top and squeezed her titties, with not only no objection, but rather a gleeful _right on_, shone with an extraordinary degree of cute, by breaking their kiss, giggling, and then diving in again for, yet, more kisses.

Although Wilder loved all the kissing and fondling, after an extended period of time his erection was beginning to bother him in a near painfully anticipationed manner, and the little voices in his head were repeating "Sex, sex, sex!". Actually, I've found out that little voices were always repeating that to him, but he just paid more attention while making out with someone. Yes, I do agree, he does have some things to work out.

Zelos untied Presea's top and then quickly, with much haste, yes, _that fast_, pulled himself off of her and slid down her very wet, for various reasons, panties. Presea then snatched him again, pressing her now naked self against him, then continued with kissing the bloke deeply. While she did that, Wilder grabbed the gal by her waist and nearly through her on top of him, setting her down just behind junior. The accomplishment of this act wasn't thanks to Zelos' strength, but rather Presea's lack of weight; I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea, because Zelos Wilder really isn't all that strong. However, it has been said that once in a jungle a beautiful woman was trapped behind a boulder inside a cave and wouldn't be able to get out via the cave's other escape for a few days, and then, magically enough, Zelos Wilder, powered by his great lust, pushed the boulder away, thus freeing the girl. They then, after getting back to safe lodgings, had sex for nine hours. I'll be sure to look into this one some other time…

Anyway, Presea, now getting at where Zelos was going with the whole naked thing, no, not pancake naked, the other kind, toke his lil'general by both hands and gently slid it inside of her. Damn. She then started thrusting herself back and forth; sliding him in and out of her, picking up the pace as she did, while Wilder, excited and not sure what else to do right then, cheerfully massaged her breasts. Double damn.

"Eh, Zelos, ahh!" This was, obviously, Presea moaning. "Ahh, oh Zelos, ahh, don't stop, eh!" Zelos, now with more motivation then ever, spun her around under him and began thrusting ever faster into her.

"Good god! Ahh, go, Zelos, go!" This was, oddly, not Presea talking. Yeah, apparently he does that. Yeah. Better add that one to the _sort out_ list. Anyway, Zelos grabbed Presea's legs and knelt down, forcefully pulling himself in and, you guessed it, out of her tight pussy. Damn thrice.

"Ahhhhhh! Zelos! Oh my- eh! Stop it!" Presea yelled loudly. Zelos, however, was, _apparently_, deaf with passion. He didn't stop. "Ahh, Zelos, god, please, ahh!"

It was here where the dude orgasmed, cumming inside of her, and also a little out; there was some definite sprayage there. The lack of protection here is simply mind-boggling, but what the hell, right? This is ZLD! After his climax, Wilder, apparently, regained his ability to hear, and quickly _heared_ Presea's scream pleas to halt the use of her legs as a fuck handle, thus he stopped by going back to the slightly more proper method of screwing.

"Oh, ahh, thanks, eh! Eh! Eh! Eh!" Presea, full of happieness, hit her climax, screaming more loudly then ever before, which was from pain, so she must've felt pretty damn good. "Eh… Oh, Zelos, that was, that was amazing." Hmm, amazing? Score for Zelos. Presea leaned down to kiss him passionately on the lips, sliding herself out of him. She then crawled down his body to his recently exhausted cock, licked up it and kiss it; send Zelos to a place not far from heavenly. Presea let his whole self, or most of him, slid into her mouth and began sucking off the little guys who didn't just make it in. Presea, and Zelos were both giggling as she did this, but then something happened; they noticed that nearly forty people around the beach were staring at them, particularly her, and all seemingly very shocked and full of disapproval. Well, actually not _all_ of them, there was this one dude with a bight orange bathrobe, a rather scraggily beard, and a quite fantastic pare of oversized righteous _'70s_ shades. He, Jeffery, had cheering them on with fraises like "Hells yeah!", much to the displeasure of everyone else. Right now, however, he was just laughing and drinking a beer. Good times.

As Zelos and Presea, who still had his dick in her mouth, looked around at all the angry faces and couldn't help but to burst out laughing, which, as you might imagine, was rather difficult for Presea. The pair got up, still laughing hysterically, rapped their towel around them, and made for the _Beautiful Topless Mermaid_, Zelos' yacht, where they were both planning to have a long, deep, snuggling sleep, in which much nude snuggling would occur.

They couldn't have been more wrong, however. See, when Zelos finally made it back to the yacht with Presea, he had expected to find the yacht empty and the large bed in it welcoming that previously mentioned long, deep, snuggling sleep, in which much nude snuggling would occur. He, in all the excitement, had, apparently, forgotten all about Melissa, Sabrina, Candy, and that blonde chick, Chichi, who had been waiting few hours for him to come back and fuck them on his giant yacht bed. In other words, they've been _ready_ for awhile, and their patience was now a little on the shaky side. Zelos Wilder and Presea Combatir's lucky day wasn't over yet; in fact, it was about to get a whole lot luckier! And by _luckier_ I mean dirtier, and with four other woman. Quadruple damn.

_**Thanks for reading this chapter of ZLD! I'd really appreciate any reviews or comments regarding the piece, so please, go ahead and click that review button. Thanks a lot!**_


End file.
